Fathers and Sons
by Allura99
Summary: Takes places after "Trouble in Tokyo". Robin receives a late night visitor.


Fathers and Sons

A Teen Titans Fanfic

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

"Robin?"

Robin looked away from his computer to the door of his room. "Yeah, Starfire?"

She hugged her arm nervously to her side. "You have a visitor."

"Visitor?" He wasn't expecting anyone, particularly at this time of night.

"Yes, he's waiting on the roof."

"Oh." Well, that certainly narrowed things down a bit. If he was being honest, Robin had been expecting a phone call rather than an in-person visit.

'Things must be slow in Gotham,' he mused.

He pulled his gloves back on as he made his way across the room to Starfire. She waited by the door, her posture still nervous. "Are you okay?"

"He is..." she started, biting her lower lip in thought. "He can be most intimidating."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, he can be."

He took her hand and they walked toward the elevators. "He asked for you to meet alone," she stated, joining him in the elevator.

"How come you're playing messenger anyway?"

"I was on the roof, watching the sunset. I was still there awaiting the arrival of the stars when he appeared."

Robin groaned silently. He was supposed to meet her on the roof to watch the sunset. However, he had become too absorbed in his case files to notice the time. "I'm sorry I missed the sunset, Star."

"You were busy with your duties."

"I have other duties, too," he said, squeezing her hand.

"Indeed," she agreed. "I am certain you shall do the making of it up to me."

"Absolutely," he promised quickly.

"I will look forward to it."

"Me, too." Which made her blush.

Too soon the elevator reached the roof access. Robin reluctantly let go of her hand as he moved toward the door. He stopped and turned back to her. "Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Robin?" 

"Do me a favor and keep this quiet? I can't imagine what Cyborg or Beast Boy will do if they know about this."

"I will keep our friends from the roof. You will not be interrupted."

"Thanks."

She stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "Go, Robin. He's waiting." 

"He can wait a little longer," he said, attempting to pull her closer.

She giggled as she slipped away. "Later."

"Promise?"

"If you are good," she replied, hitting the button to take her back to the lower levels.

He watched her as the doors closed, her eyes never leaving his. He lingered a moment longer to prepare himself. With a deep breath, he opened the door to the roof and entered the night.

"Robin."

The legendary Dark Knight stood silhouetted against the rising moon. It was an intimidating sight if one wasn't used to it. However, Robin was used it and had left Gotham to escape its shadow.

"Batman."

They watched each other for a moment. Robin merely waited. He wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of breaking first.

"You must know why I'm here," Batman said finally, breaking the silence.

"Friendly chat?"

The older man frowned, signaling his displeasure at Robin's flippancy. "You made quite a spectacle of yourself in Tokyo."

"Spectacle!"

"Yes, spectacle," Batman said. "How else would you describe being arrested for murder, escaping custody and engaging in battles that resulted in considerable damage to the city?"

"We uncovered the truth and put a dangerous criminal in jail," Robin protested.

"You were in jail," Batman countered.

"I was framed." Robin crossed his arms and glared at his former mentor. "Once Commander Daizo was exposed as a criminal, all the charges were dropped."

"That's not the point."

Robin fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What is the point?"

"You're taking too many risks."

Robin scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you."

"What if Daizo hadn't been too preoccupied with taking out your team to delve into your identity? You were lucky this time. You may not be so lucky next time."

"That's what you're worried about? That my arrest would have exposed my identity and thus exposed you?"

"I'm not worried about me," Batman said. "We wear these masks to protect the other people in our lives. Those who could become targets if the criminals learn who we are."

"I know this. God knows you've drilled into my head enough."

"Then act like it." Batman stepped forward, closing the distance between them. "You and your team barely managed to defeat Commander Daizo and his minions in Tokyo. If you keep going like this, you're soon going to take on a villain that you can't beat."

"That's enough," Robin seethed. "I will not have you disparage my team. We have fought aliens, Trigon, even the entire Brotherhood of Evil. We all have put our lives on the line again and again to protect this city and its people. We know what we're doing. We know the stakes."

"You don't know when to call for back-up."

"We have back-up. We have each other."

Batman eyed Robin for a moment. "Your girlfriend is a distraction."

"Excuse me?"

"Romantic entanglements are dangerous."

"Starfire's a hero, not a criminal."

"That's not what I meant," Batman said with a glare. "Relationships are a distraction. They divide your focus and prevent you from committing wholly to the mission."

"I disagree."

"What's new?" Batman said sarcastically.

It was Robin's turn to glare. "My feelings for Starfire would be there whether we're together or not. At no point have they compromised the performance of the team, Starfire or myself. But being with her makes me a better person."

"You may feel this way now. It's always fun in the beginning, but things change. People change. This can only end with one or both of you getting hurt."

"I have so missed this," Robin muttered, rolling his eyes. "Look, Starfire and I are adults."

"You're seventeen."

"For three more months."

"You're still young. You still have a lot to learn."

"I'm not your sidekick anymore," Robin said. "When are you going to realize that?" 

Batman sighed. "I know you're not my sidekick. I realized that when you didn't call me from Tokyo."

"What?"

"I knew you were in jail in Tokyo."

"You've been keeping tabs on me?"

"Robin the Boy Wonder being arrested isn't something that's going to stay quiet for long. Plus, I have it where I'm alerted when you and your team pop in certain databases."

"Like Interpol?"

The older man nodded. "Among others."

"Unbelievable."

"But you didn't use your phone call. You didn't even call Alfred."

"I'm trying to be an adult here. I'm not going to call you when I get into trouble."

"One of the things about being an adult is knowing when to ask for help."

"I can't win! If I call for help or don't call for help, either way I'm making the wrong decision." Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Why did you come here? What do you want?" 

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. "Huh?"

"I've been worried about you, Dick."

"I'm fine," Robin said, feeling a little off-kilter. It was rare for his former mentor to show concern. He was uncertain what to do here.

"I can see that." Batman briefly looked off into the distance. "I don't want you to think that you can't come to me if you need help."

"I know. But I'm doing fine here. The team's good and getting stronger every day."

Batman nodded. "You've done a job with your team."

"Um, thanks."

The older man frowned as he listened to something. "I have to go."

"It was good to see you." Robin was surprised to realize that he actually meant it.

"You need to call home more often," Batman replied. "Alfred's been complaining."

"I will."

Batman made his way to the edge of the roof. He paused and turned back to his ward. "Next time you come back to Gotham, bring your girlfriend with you. I'm sure Alfred would like to meet her."

Before Robin could reply, Batman jumped off the edge and disappeared into the night.

Robin was still replaying the conversation in his head when he entered the common room. He was surprised to find Starfire as the sole occupant of the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Cyborg and Beast Boy have gone on a run for the pizza while Raven is meditating in her room. She has asked not to be disturbed." She eyed Robin for a moment. "I am to understand that your visitor has departed."

"Yeah, he's gone," Robin confirmed, sitting beside her on the couch. "Had to go back to Gotham."

"Was it a nice visit?"

"Better than others."

Starfire took his hand. "I am sorry that things are so strained between the two of you."

"I think things are getting better," Robin admitted. "I think that he may even approve of us."

"Really?"

"He said that I could bring you with me the next time I go to Gotham."

"That is something new indeed."

"Yeah."

Robin leaned back against the couch. Starfire allowed him to pull her closer to him with their joined hands. With a happy sigh, she snuggled against him as he stroked her hair. It was rare for Robin to be affectionate in a public space like the common area. Usually such moments were reserved for deserted hallways and behind closed doors.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Could be nicer," Robin said.

Starfire glanced up at him, soon matching his grin. "Indeed?"

"I do believe that I have some making up to do for missing the sunset earlier today."

"Yes, you do," she quickly agreed, closing the distance between them.

"Dudes! Pizzas are here," Beast Boy announced.

Starfire and Robin separated as their teammates entered the room. Robin gave her an apologetic smile as he helped her up from the couch. "Rain check?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Yo, Robin, I've got triple meat supreme," Cyborg called.

"Ew! I've got super veggie delight," Beast Boy said. "Starfire, you want a piece?"

"Nobody wants veggies when they can have pepperoni!"

"Let's eat," Robin said, "before they really start fighting."

Starfire giggled as she followed him into the kitchen.


End file.
